


Heterochromia

by Mothvoid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Eye swapping, M/M, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothvoid/pseuds/Mothvoid
Summary: Elias finally finds His Archivist. He wont let him go again.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Heterochromia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in July and I'm so excited to finally post it!

This has been going on for a couple months now, the well, the Knowing.

I just moved here recently with some friends I knew from university. Not very well but enough to share housing with. Tim and Martin, they seem better friend with each other then they could ever be with me.

It had started out small.

When we were unpacking our boxed lives, Martin asked if I knew where he put his laptop charger. I picked a random box and on first try I found it. Thought it was coincidence.

But then I had a dream, Tim asked me to help him find a CD he misplaced unpacking and then the next day he actually did ask and I found it right where I dreamt it was.

I, of course, didn’t tell them about the dream since it’s nonsense and I do not believe in anything supernatural, of course. But Tim still called me Mr. Spooky for finding something first try again.

I dismissed this all until I started feeling things as well.

I could tell when my roommates were having bad days and could guess pretty well what it was about. I thought I was just getting to know them better until I was, well, I was reading some of their thoughts.

Just the loud ones mostly about big emotions but it still felt very weird. Seeing into their heads knowing what they thought about each other. What they thought about me.

I needed something, I don’t know. My flat was beginning to get overwhelming as Tim and Martins affection grew for each other. It felt wrong to know what they were thinking about each other when they didn’t even know how the other felt. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea. I could sense things even more now outside of the apartment.

I could tell the bartender was having a bad night and that the person sitting next to me wasn’t having the best of one either.

There weren’t too many people at this time of night, but I could still feel too much. All overwhelming me but I felt the most energized I had in weeks. I hated how much I kind of liked it. 

The drunk energy from people on an impromptu date radiating from the corner of the bar and the feelings from the people who were just like me trying to get away from whatever else they were dealing with.

It was almost worse here then at home by myself where the world was empty, and I could only slightly feel other people. 

It was either too much or not enough and I didn’t want any of it. At least that’s what I told myself. 

While I was deciding on leaving or not my eyes saw someone who was sitting at the other side of the bar.

When looked at them I couldn’t tell what they were feeling. 

They locked eyes with me, and I felt so heavy with their gaze. I felt some relief, a bit of rest from everyones thoughts in my head but also, I also felt such a need to know. I craved the Knowing.

They kept looking at me and I felt that slight feeling of knowing someone is watching you but 10 times more.

I decided I should leave.

I got a few steps down the street before someone was calling for me.

I knew it was the person from the bar.

I tried to ignore them and keep walking, but they caught up to me easily and put their hand on my shoulder.

And I instantly knew him. I knew his name, Elias, and that he came to this bar after-

It came as quickly as it went. When I turned around and he removed his hand I stopped Knowing.

It felt like a drop from a height I didn’t know I was on until I felt the falling.

“Wha- who are you?” I stuttered out, even though I knew his name. That wasn't what I was asking.

He didn’t say anything and handed me a card.

I took it, careful to not touch him again. He looked like he should be around my age but there was something in the eyes that made them seem so much older. I couldn’t tell in this dark, but something seemed off about him. Part of me wished he would touch me again, longer, so I would be able to drink the knowledge in about him. Drown in it.

I had never wanted to know a person so badly.

“If you want to know more, call this number” He said.

And then he left.

I waited a few days before I thought about calling him.

I hadn’t realized how, I don’t know, hungry, I guess? I had gotten until that man touched me. When I got home, I didn’t feel the gnawing hunger I didn’t even know was there before for a couple hours.  


Just from that touch, just from that small bit of knowing, I was full, for a bit.

I didn’t hear Tim or Martins thoughts when I got home. I was scared that some part of me had been choosing to listen in all this time for some type of sustenance I didn’t know I needed.  


The thought made me feel sick.

I didn’t want to feed off of these people who had no idea what I was doing to them.

I had a fitful sleep that night. The dream more vivid then anything I had dreamt before. I dreamt of people. People surrounding a light of pure exultation. So wonderful they don’t want to look away, can’t look away. Their sight, unceasing. Not able to take their eyes off the beauty of the light for one moment. Rotting away at the pulpit to worship their joy. Ending their lives slowly, uncaringly, just to worship the light. I see people destroyed by their devotion and they wallow in it. Drowning in their love for it. Savoring every drop of water flooding their lungs.

I woke up with a start. I called the number.

He picked up. I knew it was him.

“Hello Jon, would you like to know more?” He said on the other line, no hello or preamble. He knew who I was and what I wanted.

I thought for a moment. I could hang up I thought. But when I thought that I got a hunger pain so bad I had to lay down again. I held the phone tighter to my face.

“Yes, I suppose so. Can you help me control it?” I forced out.

“If that is truly what you want, then yes” He said almost immediately back. “Come here tomorrow night after 8” He told me then hung up.

I didn’t realize he hadn’t actually told me the address until I was getting ready to go the next day. And I realized I already knew it.

I showed up there just like he told me to. He opened the door like he was waiting for me.

He showed me to the back of this place. It looked like an overgrown library, filled with books and boxes full of papers and what looked like tape recorders. I felt at home. I didn’t know why. 

But I snapped out of that quickly when I remembered I was in an unfamiliar place with what was probably an insane man. I guess my desperation to understand this all is what kept me from running out the door when he showed me into his office.

“Elias” I started trying to sound firm.

“Oh, good I guess you are farther along than I thought” He said with some amusement in his voice. I forgot he had never actually told me his name.

“Please, tell me what is going on” I pleaded, trying to make some sense of this.

“Jon-“ He looked like he shuddered a bit and had a quick laugh, “Of course, you want to know, and I want to show you please sit down” He gestured to the couch and not to the chairs by his desk. Had I told him my name?

I sat down next to him. The couch was more comfortable I reasoned with myself. I hadn’t been sleeping very well since this started.

When I sat down, we were at eye level and I looked into his eyes again. The weight was even more then it was when our eyes met across the bar, I felt almost like I was going to shatter under the weight.

And then he touched me.

Just a light touch of the back of his hand on my face. But the weight lifted immediately and then was back again when he took his hand away. I was too caught up in the sensation do anything but lean closer to him.

He kissed me.

And I felt an ocean break free in my mind.

I knew so much it was overwhelming I couldn’t tell my left from right and my up from my down falling into this sea of knowledge.

I was left with all these facts and knowledge about this man, too much. It felt like he had at least 3 lifetimes of thoughts and feelings, so many feelings, pouring over my brain, I couldn’t understand anything. It was all too much and not enough. 

And then he pulled away.

The weight of looking in his eyes was gone but what replaced that was something deeper inside of me.

Like I had just eaten the first bite of a big meal after a long day and I was, I was excited to eat the rest.

Excited? Wha-

“Did you feel it?” He asks me.

“Yes but” I stammer out trying to remember what it feels like to be in my body. “I couldn’t understand anything. What is going on?” 

“Did you like it?” He asks the look on his face says he knows the answer, but he just wants to hear me say it.

“Yes” I say without my permission, the admission of wanting it, wanting more, wasn’t something I was planning on sharing.

“Good, I think you will do just nicely, come with me” He says as he rises from the couch.

He walks over to his desk and pushes a button under it. A part of the wall gives way to reveal a doorway into a dark room.

He walked in and my body followed him.

After we walked inside the door turned into a wall again and my eyes adjusted to the dark.

The walls in the room were completely covered in mirrors, even the ceiling. I looked around and saw us, everywhere, endless. Us repeating for infinity.

Etched into the floor was a human eye, with candles placed around the outside of the lid.

I felt my body walk over to and lay down on the middle of the eye as I felt my self dissociate from my body in a way I have never felt before.

“My my, so willing, you’re glad I got you first, and not anything else. You are so powerless with hunger” He said, and it felt like he was, gloating?

But he was right I felt that hunger from before and it was all encompassing. I could feel my body craving his touch again so I could Know, so I could eat, finally be full.

Elias got into the center of the eye with me, right between my legs, he started to take my clothing off slow and deliberate, careful not to touch my skin at any point.  


I was delirious with hunger and couldn’t will my body to move an inch. I had no embarrassment over my body being uncovered for him. I felt the urge for him to know every part of me.

The sight of my hard cock took me off guard, but I didn’t have much time to think of it until his hands were back on me.

And I could feel the knowledge pouring into me again, filling me up.

He rubbed his hands over my shoulders down my chest I realized he was putting some kind of oil on to me but, I couldn’t really feel most of my body.

What I could feel though was him, all of his thoughts and experiences and lives, memories from a hundred years ago or more, confusing but nourishing.

He ran his hands lower down my body missing my aching cock and going down farther to massage this oil into the depths of me.

I could see him building the institute, this institute we are in right now. I could see him making the building plans with an architect and getting fucked by that same man on some dirty floor for payment.

My mind caught on that memory as he grasped my cock with his slick hands and slid them up and down my member.

Any coherent thoughts or memories I was perceiving from him melted anyway under the movement of his hands.

I saw him getting fucked, again, surrounded by many men in clothing that looked like it was out of a period piece. I could feel his fear and trust thinking he could have faith in these men not to spill his secrets and his lust for the men as well.

He lifted one of my legs up to get better access to my body. I felt his breath on my cock for a second before he dipped his head down and he licked tenderly at my hole before deciding to push his tongue in me entirely all at once.

I saw him many years later, in a different body even. I could still tell it was him, having sex with a man in a room filled mostly with haze as their bodies moved together. I could feel the deep love he had for this man and the fear they both had from this love.

He has his fingers inside of me now 2, 3 possibly, it all feels like sensations and memories. I can’t tell where my body stops and his memories start, all blending together to create unsurmountable pleasure.

And then I saw Elias again, with one of his old bodies above him. Him in this very room, on this very floor, writhing in pleasure, like I realize I must be doing.

I snap back into reality or what I think it is and realize myself. I see my body in the mirrors all around and I am overcome with the Knowing. And I feel Elias thrusting himself inside of me and I can feel both of our orgasms at the same time, completely overwhelming me.

When I come to again, I am still in the room, but I feel fuller and I feel something thrumming under my skin. A power I have never felt before.

Elias is gathering something from across the room. I can feel him without even needing to touch him. I can feel his adoration for me, his love, his want, his devotion.

He comes back with an eye and a scalpel in his hand. I look at his face, lacking an eye and blood running softly down his cheek.

I have a flash of fear before he kisses me again. I feel the wetness of his blood on my face against mine. I feel that love even more strongly than before and I know he knows what's right for me.

“Now, this is not usually how this goes but, I just couldn’t let you go after I’ve found you, My Archivist, and I’m not done enjoying you with this body yet so, I thought up a little plan” He taps to the side of where his left eye used to be and smiles at me.

I smile back at him.

“Now please try and stay still for this it’ll be over in just a second” He says while kneeling on the ground next to me.

He tilts my head back, opens up my eye lids with his right hand and bring the scalpel up to it with his left.

Unshaken and unfazed he slips the scalpel under my eye, pushes it back and cuts. I feel its cold metal under my eye, and I feel as he cuts the cord connecting my eye to my head.

It doesn’t feel like pain as he continues to cut at the tiny wire like veins behind my eye. I feel the sharpness of the blade and the slight warmth as the blood trickles down my face, but the pain never comes. It feels, good.

He seems to wait for me to start protesting but the screams never come. He looks so pleased with me and I feel it all over my body.

He finishes cutting out my eye and places the other eye, his eye, into the hole left in its place.

I feel the connection as the eye situates itself in my head and as the veins and cords make their connections, I feel him more than ever. 

After he places his eye into me, he takes my eye, our eye, dips his head back some and puts it into the hole on his face.

After both of the eyes have been connected back into us. I start to feel it even more, creeping up my body and seeping into my brain.

I can feel everything he feels and see everything he sees, and I understand it all, I understand the all the fears and the power we now have. The rituals and all that we will accomplish together.

I test my knowing on him. I look into his mind and all I see is adoration, devotion, and love. And I finally, finally feel full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My twitter is atomicollage.


End file.
